Dr. Shizuma
Dr. Shizuma is a supporting character in the anime OVA Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still. While his role during the OVA is minor, he is an extremely important character in the OVA's history. Shizuma is hailed as a hero around the world for inventing the Shizuma Drive, a revolutionary new energy source that is non-pollutant and renewable. However, his achievements came at a staggering cost which haunts him for the rest of his life. Japanese Voice: Kazuo Harada English Voice (Manga dub): Dan Lorge English Voice (NYAV dub): Mike Pollock History Ten years before the events of the OVA, Dr. Shizuma was part of a team of five scientists based in the valley of Bashtarle, Belgium. Together, they attempted to create a new form of power source that would satisfy mankind's need for energy without causing any further damage to the Earth's environment. The Belgium Team had succeeded in developing three prototype units which they wanted to put to the test, but Shizuma's colleague Franken Von Volger voted against it due to a minor imbalance. While the margin for error was merely 2%, Von Volger believed that even such a small variable might have dire consequences. Against Von Volger's warnings, Shizuma and the other scientists conducted the experiment. As Von Volger had feared, the activation of the prototype drives caused a tremendous power spike that sent the Bashtarle power plant into meltdown. Shizuma and his colleagues (except for Von Volger) evacuated before the reactor exploded. The full details behind the Tragedy of Bashtarle are not revealed, but the end result of the disaster is the destruction of an entire country and the loss of over 30% of the world's population. Following the Tragedy, Shizuma went before the media and shifted all of the blame onto Von Volger who would be viewed as a pariah by the world from then on. He would then mass-produce the Shizuma Drive which would quickly replace all other energy sources across the world. When the events of the OVA begin, Dr. Shizuma is on the run from the global terrorist group Big Fire. The doctor is rescued by Interpol's Experts of Justice, but while he is under their protection he appears to be suffering mental instability. Shizuma is continually plagued by nightmares and hallucinations brought on by the guilt over Bashtarle and fears that Dr. Von Volger has returned from the grave seeking revenge. In his possession is a black attache case containing one of the three Shizuma Drive prototypes. Big Fire are after the samples in order to use them as a weapon with which they can conquer the world and Shizuma believes that Von Volger is working with them. Death In the second episode "The Tragedy of Bashtarle", the Experts of Justice flee from Interpol's Peking base when it comes under attack by Big Fire. The team are attacked on the road by Ivan the Terrible and his robot Uranus, and in a fit of hysteria Shizuma plugs the sample drive into the engine of Ginrei's car. The activation of the sample generates an "anti-Shizuma field" which forcibly shuts down every Shizuma Drive within 3 miles, creating a blackout. As Dr. Shizuma rambles about his guilt over the Tragedy of Bashtarle, Ivan draws a gun and shoots him in the back. Minutes later, after Ivan has escaped after being chased off by Giant Robo, the Experts gather around the dying Shizuma. Before dying, Shizuma reveals that he knows the secret to Robo's power, that Robo is powered by a nuclear core rather than the Shizuma Drive. Shizuma then passes away and Daisaku Kusama weeps over his body. Category:Anime Deaths Category:Animated Characters Category:Humans Category:Supporting Characters Category:Giant Robo Category:Giant Robo: The Night The Earth Stood Still Category:Murder Victims Category:Tragic Deaths Category:Death by Shooting Category:Painful Deaths Category:Important Characters